


Our New Routine

by Kikiolana



Category: Oathbreaker - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flirting, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, Not just one but two absolute queens, Soon to be a fluff/angst/smut burrito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikiolana/pseuds/Kikiolana
Summary: Moments of Alwenn and Marianne between the events of S1 and S2.
Relationships: Alwenn & Marianne, Alwenn/Marianne, Past Raelan/Thyia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Our New Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of these two together. Hope you all enjoy this short beginning~  
> Thanks again to Keli for editing and big brain credit for suggesting these two queens in the first place <3

Even after six months of residing at Rimeford, Queen Marianne still found herself getting lost in the castle halls. Not that she particularly minded after another night of failed seduction. The seemingly never-ending halls helped take her mind off her bruised ego. She’d taken a rose oil bath and donned the laciest underwear she owned before laying sprawled across the enormous bed of their chambers. They’d even planned it beforehand. But when Raelan walked in that night, the surprise in his eyes morphed to sadness. Marianne hadn’t pushed him. She understood. 

Even if it hurt a bit to admit.

Their marriage wasn’t one of love, but Marianne liked to think they were working towards a friendlier relationship. Argandea and Lea at the very least seemed to be warming up to her, but whether it was on Raelan’s orders or of their own volition, she had yet to figure out.

It crossed her mind that Lea, or one of the other guards, was shadowing her. It’d be easy enough to call out for directions back to her own room, but after seeing a familiar figure in purple leaning against the garden balcony at the end of the hall, she halted.

“Court Mage?” she called out.

Alwenn turned to look over her shoulder, immediately turning around to offer a short bow. “Your Majesty,” she greeted, at Marianne’s approach.

“I wasn’t expecting to find you here,” Marianne admitted.

“Were you looking for me?” Alwenn asked, surprise on her face. “Don’t tell me you’re in need of tonics.”

Marianne saw the tilt of her head, the upturn of her lips, and they both burst into laughter.

“The day Raelan comes anywhere within six feet of me is the day Emperor Lugalbanda stops having children.”

“Considering the Emperor has at least fifty more years ahead of him…”

“Divines help Walinad,” Marianne finished, the pair sharing another round of laughter. “And what brings you out at this hour?”

Alwenn turned away, looking out over the expanse of flowers below them. “This is the only time I can get some peace from nobles complaining about their bowel issues.”

“You most certainly deserve the break. Especially after the disaster of a banquet last week.”

“Your silver tongue certainly helped him out of his predicament too.”

“Considering he doesn’t let me use it in our bedroom…” Marianne leaned against the cool stone of the balcony. “I should find myself a pretty little kitten to play with instead.” Marianne turned her head, looking towards the mage who stared back, an unreadable expression. Marianne righted her posture, taking the time to look at the Court Mage from head to toe. “Apologies,” Marianne told her. “Perhaps ferocious feline would’ve been more accurate, if those roars in the dead of night are anything to go by.”

Marianne saw the flush of red on Alwenn’s cheeks for only a moment as the woman turned away. “I certainly hope you find what you’re looking for.”

“Perhaps I have,” Marianne murmured, before raising a hand and wiggling her fingers in a wave. “Goodnight, Court Mage.”

Alwenn inclined her head. “Have a good night, Your Majesty.”

Marianne made her way back down the hall, turning around only to find the Court Mage already gone.

“Divines,” Marianne told herself. “I forgot to ask her where my room is.”

* * *


End file.
